List of Sora no Otoshimono episodes
on December 25, 2009]] Sora no Otoshimono is an anime TV series based on the manga series of the same name by Suu Minazuki. The manga is serialized in Kadokawa Shoten's manga magazine Shōnen Ace. The anime is produced by AIC, directed by Hisashi Saito, composed and written by Yūko Kakihara, and characters by Yoshihiro Watanabe. The story revolves around Tomoki Sakurai, a young boy whose life of peace and quiet is cut short when he encounters a U.M.A (Unidentified Mysterious Animal) named Ikaros, an Angeloid who fell from the sky. 13 episodes were aired on Teletama and Chiba TV between October 4 and December 27, 2009, with subsequent broadcasts on KBS, TV Kanagawa, Sun Television, TVQ, Tokyo MX and TV Aichi. English-subtitled simulcasts were provided by Crunchyroll, but were later removed by the publisher. Seven DVD compliation volumes were distributed by Kadokawa Pictures between December 25, 2009 and June 25, 2010, with Limited Edition releases also sold. An OVA episode entitled "Project Pink" was bundled with the Limited Edition release of volume 9 of the manga as a DVD on September 9, 2010. The episode was considered "too dangerous" for TV and it was originally planned to be on the seventh DVD volume, but it was later removed and replaced with a TV version of the final episode and live footage of the SoraOto live concert which took place on March 20, 2010. The anime is licensed in North America by Funimation Entertainment, who will be releasing it under the title of Heaven's Lost Property in 2011. A second season of the anime, entitled , has been announced on reprinted copies of the manga and the first episode aired on Teletama and Chiba TV on October 1, 2010. s 2nd TV Season Reportedly Green-Lit|publisher=Anime News Network|date=March 16, 2010|accessdate=March 22, 2010}} Crunchyroll will provide English-subtitled simulcasts for the second season as it did with the first season. Forte has also been licensed by Funimation and will also stream the series on their video portal. Fourteen pieces of theme music were used for the first season: an opening theme and thirteen ending themes, one for each episode aired. The opening theme is "Ring My Bell" by Blue Drops, consisting of singers Hitomi Yoshida and Ikaros (Saori Hayami). For the second season, the opening theme for episode 1 is a cover of "Ring My Bell" sung by Soichiro Hoshi, while the main opening theme is "Heart no Kakuritsu" by Blue Drops. Multiple ending themes will be used for each episode, as it did with the first season. The ending theme for each episode can be found in the episode list. Episode list Sora no Otoshimono (2009) } by Mina | ShortSummary = As Tomoki goes to school, Ikaros gives him a card that can grant him a wish. During the end of a class, Tomoki finds out the panties that Sohara is wearing is not to his liking. The card "grants" his wish and the panties that she is wearing flies away. From there on, everything that Sohara tries to wear flies away until she wears one that suits to Tomoki's liking. }} by Saori Hayami, Mina, Ayahi Takagaki, Soichiro Hoshi and Tatsuhisa Suzuki | ShortSummary = Tomoki and Sohara go to see Eishiro to ask for help with their homework. They end up staying at Eishiro's home for the night, which is a tent by a river. Before having dinner, Ikaros is told to do some shopping. }} by Soichiro Hoshi | ShortSummary = Tomoki is told to throw away all the panties that Sohara wore but he kept them instead. Sohara used one of Ikaros' card to make the panties explode if Tomoki looks or touches it. As Tomoki tries to get out from his house, he finds out the he has hung and kept the panties all over the place inside his house. }} by Tatsuo Kamon | ShortSummary = }} by Iori Nomizu | ShortSummary = As Tomoki wakes up in the morning, he finds out another Angeloid, named Nymph, is in his house. Sohara won a trip to the beach in a contest, so do Eishiro and Mikako. They bring Nymph together with them to the beach. }} by Hayami, Mina, Takagaki, Nomizu, Hoshi and Suzuki | ShortSummary = When the summer holiday is over, Sohara and Tomoki goes to school. Tomoki told Nymph and Ikaros to stay home but Ikaros wanted to go to school. Nymph helped her and they both went to school by altering the teacher's memory. }} by Soichiro Hoshi and Tatsuhisa Suzuki | ShortSummary = }} by Saori Hayami and Ayahi Takagaki | ShortSummary = }} by Ayahi Takagaki and Tatsuhisa Suzuki | ShortSummary = }} by Soichiro Hoshi and Saki Fujita | ShortSummary = }} by Saori Hayami | ShortSummary = }} by Saori Hayami, Mina, and Iori Nomizu | ShortSummary = }} |} Sora no Otoshimono: Forte (2010) } by Blue Drops | ShortSummary = }} by Mina and Ayahi Takagaki | ShortSummary = }} by Kaori Fukuhara | ShortSummary = }} by Mina | ShortSummary = }} by Soichiro Hoshi and Tatsuhisa Suzuki | ShortSummary = }} by Soichiro Hoshi, Saori Hayami, Mina, Tatsuhisa Suzuki, Ayahi Takagaki, Iori Nomizu and Kaori Fukuhara | ShortSummary = }} by Saori Hayami and Ayahi Takagaki | ShortSummary = }} by Iori Nomizu | ShortSummary = }} by Soichiro Hoshi and Saki Fujita | ShortSummary = }} by Saori Hayami, Iori Nomizu and Kaori Fukuhara | ShortSummary = }} |} References External links *[http://newtype.kadocomic.jp/soraoto/ Official Sora no Otoshimono anime website] *[http://funimation.com/heavenslostproperty/ Heaven’s Lost Property] – The Official Anime Website from FUNimation Sora no Otoshimono